In recent years, the sense of existence of a so-called wearable information display terminal that displays predetermined information using a goggle-type or glasses-type head-mounted display has increased. In addition, various methods for controlling or using the wearable information display terminal have been proposed. That is, for example, a technique (see Patent Document 1) has been proposed which automatically switches modes (a summary mode or a detail mode) for displaying information on a display element according to the behavior state of a user detected by a sensor in a head-mounted information display device that includes the display element device in order to display information suitable for the behavior state of the user.
In addition, an information processing terminal (see Patent Document 2) has been proposed which combines information that is associated with a current position or an object and is given by a user with an image captured by an imaging means and displays the image. The information processing terminal includes a means for combining information that is given to a real-world situation specified by positional information or a real-world situation specified by identified object information by the user with an image and displaying the image and a means for transmitting the information given by the user to an information processing device such that the information is stored in a database of the information processing device.